list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Orin
Orin (Aquaman) is an Atlantean. Relationships *Thorvall (ancestor, deceased) *Orin (ancestor, deceased) *Shalako (ancestor, deceased) *Loma (ancestor, deceased) *Narmea (ancestor, deceased) *Bazil (ancestor, deceased) *Cora (ancestor, deceased) *Dardanus (ancestor, deceased) *Fiona (ancestor, deceased) *Regin (ancestor, deceased) *Kordax (ancestor, deceased) *Gana (ancestor, deceased) *Kalunga (ancestor, deceased) *Fatima (ancestor, deceased) *Manu (ancestor, deceased) *Nala (ancestor, deceased) *Honsu (grandfather) *Lorelei (grandmother) *Atlan (father) *Atlanna (mother) *Thomas Curry (adoptive father) *Porm (adoptive mother) *Orm Marius (half-brother) *Deborah Perkins (half-sister) *Drin (adoptive brother) *Mera (wife) *Koryak (son, deceased) *Arthur Curry, Jr. (son, deceased) *A.J. (son) *Atlena (aunt) *Haumond (uncle) *Kraken (uncle) Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean biological adaptation: Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep, and can only spend a limited amount of time out of water. Orin also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance, and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Orin's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as a superhuman and, as such, he has greater physical capabilities than typical Atlanteans. *''Amphibious nature:'' Orin can breathe underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage has made it so that he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him, forcing him to return to an aquatic environment. *''Enhanced vision:'' His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms. *''Enhanced hearing:'' Orin's hearing is several times more acute than human capacity. *''Enhanced olfaction:'' Orin's olfactory sense is several times more acute than human capacity. *''Superhuman strength'' *''Superhuman stamina'' *''Superhuman durability'' *''Superhuman reflexes:'' While no speedster, Orin's reflexes are superior to even near-metahumans, such as Deathstroke the Terminator, and his reflexes are on the order of twelve to fifteen times faster than a normal human's. *''Enhanced swimming speed'' *''Heat resistance:'' Orin is extremely resistant to energy/heat-based attacks, as he has withstood multiple blasts from Amazo's heat vision, Black Manta's heat beams, and energy blasts from an OMAC. Marine telepathy: Orin has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Lately, he possesses a greater range of control and can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. Orin is also an accomplished telepath in general and can perform such telepathic feats as mind-to-mind communication, mental probing, mental domination, and mental attacks on non-aquatic minds. The potency of his mental domination is unclear, but he has been seen to use his power to great effects against the White Martians and Doctor Polaris. *''Access to the Clear:'' Orin has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "the Clear," a quantum field phenomenon. The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. With it, he can communicate with and command marine life on the other side of the planet. He can also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find the element of their brains that was once an aquatic-dwelling creatures. *''Undead calling (formerly):'' Due to having been a Black Lantern when he was first reanimated, Orin previously had the ability to call forth undead sea life to do his bidding. Magic (formerly): His mutation into the Dweller of the Deep through a bargain made with ancient sea gods gave him untold amounts of powerful ancient magical abilities. Water emulation (formerly): Due to either a spell cast by powerful dark wizards and sorcerers, a union between a powerful and dark vampiric entity, or further alteration by an outside force, Orin had his entire being transformed into that of an elemental affiliated with the Clear. In this state, Orin was an oceanic embodiment of tremendous power capable of assimilating with and manipulating all of the world's oceans at once. *''Ocean embodiment:'' He had the all-composing ability to control water as a whole within his vicinity and beyond. *''Metamorphosis:'' As a being composed entirely of water, Orin didn't have the limits of his physical body. *''Life-force draining:'' After his union with the thirst, Orin could drain all the life-giving water from the world at will. Abilities Master swimmer: Orin is a master swimmer, perhaps the greatest there is. Expert combatant: Orin excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. Expert tactician: He has an advanced strategic sense and natural leadership qualities. Accomplished diplomat: His natural autocratic nature does not suit him well in environment where democracy is an issue, but Orin is a natural commander and his ability has served him well in the protection of Posidonis. Weaknesses Water deprivation: Orin must return tno water after a period of time or he will begin to weaken. Category:Atlanteans